goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Smith misbehaves at the Matchmaker's/grounded
Tails: Hey, Gary Smith, me and Cream are going to the movies to see Avengers: Endgame, so, I had to take you to the Matchmaker's, if you behave there, I won't take you there, ok? Gary Smith: Ok, Tails and Cream. Cream: That's a great boy! See you later, Gary Smith. Then Gary Smith walked along the street, and then he entered the Matchmaker's house. Just then the Matchmaker opened the door and stepped outside, and she was reading the note. Matchmaker: Ahem! Gary Smith! Gary Smith: Present! The Matchmaker stepped inside Matchmaker: Speaking without permission. Gary Smith facepalmed Gary Smith: Oops! Then Gary Smith and the Matchmaker went inside her house. Sonic, Pac-Man and Rayman were thoughful. Pac-Man: Who spit in his bean curd? Sonic: I don't rightly know. Maybe it's the matchmaker. Pac-Man: M hm! I agree with you guys. The Matchmaker slammed the door, and now she was checking Gary Smith Matchmaker: Hmm. Too skinny. Hmph! It's not good for bearing sons. Then the Matchmaker glared to Gary Smith Matchmaker: Recite the final admonition. Gary Smith: Yes, mam. Matchmaker: Ok, then. Gary Smith: Fulfill your duties calmly and... respectfully. Um, reflect before you snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory. The Matchmaker grabbed Gary Smith's arm Matchmaker: Let me see your arm. Then the Matchmaker snatched a fan from Gary Smith. Matchmaker: This way. The Matchmaker dragged Gary Smith to the table Then the Matchmaker let go of Gary Smith, and she had ink on her hand. The Matchmaker picked up a teacup from the firepot and put it on a table. Matchmaker: Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity.... The Matchmaker had drawn the ink mark around her mouth. Gary Smith was pouring the tea. Matchmaker: ...and refinement. You must also be poised. Gary Smith had finished pouring the tea, and then the Matchmaker picked up a cup. Gary Smith: Um, pardon me. Matchmaker: And silent! Gary Smith looked indignant, and the Matchmaker was sniffing at her tea. Matchmaker: sniffs Ahhh. Gary Smith: Could me just take this freaking jug back right this freaking moment, you freaking matchpooper? Gary Smith pulled away from the jug, causing the Matchmaker to fall backwards. Matchmaker: Waaaaah! The Matchmaker fell to the floor and a jug landed on her, spilling tea all over her. Gary Smith: Grrrrrrrrr, I hate you, Matchspiller! The enraged Matchmaker picked herself up. Matchmaker: Why, you clumsy... it's spoiled! The Matchmaker started slipping. Matchmaker: Whoo! Whoo! Aaah! Whoo! Aaah! Ooh! The Matchmaker accidentally fell and sat on a stove. Matchmaker: Oh oh. The Matchmaker jumped off the stove, and started screaming and running around with her backside on fire. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Help please! Gary Smith came with a paper fan and he tried to extinguish the fire with it. Matchmaker: Wah wah wah wah wah ay! Fire grew bigger, and the Matchmaker continued screaming, running around. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Suddenly, Sonic and Pac-Man heard a loud crash from inside the house. Pac-Man: What the heck is that sound? Sonic: Well, I think someone's screaming and crashing into anything. Rayman: Oh no! It sounds like the Matchmaker in trouble! Then the Matchmaker ran out of the house, screaming. Matchmaker: Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! (Your voice) PUT IT OUT! Gary Smith threw some tea and splashed all over the Matchmaker, extinguishing the fire. Gary Smith: Shut up, you big fat witch! Then Gary Smith passed the jug to the furious and soaky Matchmaker and he went off, and Rayman, Sonic and Pac-Man started laughing at the wet Matchmaker. Then the Matchmaker openly lashed out at Gary Smith and berated him. Matchmaker: You are a dishonour! The Matchmaker threw a jug to the ground, breaking it. Matchmaker: You may look like a groom! That's it, you're grounded for a long time when you get home! That means you'll never ever bring your family... (Your voice) HONOUR! The Matchmaker's yelling scared Rayman, Sonic and Pac-Man away, and the Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed towards the bridge. Then across the town, and then around the path where DK and Diddy were camping. DK and Diddy immediately heard the yelling and were horrified. The Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed from a planet and then it echoed across the universe. Then the Matchmaker cooled down. Matchmaker: Go home right now while I call Tails and Cream. Then Gary Smith went home, while the Matchmaker began to call Tails and Cream. Matchmaker: Hello! Is this Cream? I came to tell you this that Gary Smith misbehaved in my house and being disrespectful and dishonourable to me. He pushed me, and caused me to slip and set my backside on fire on the stove. Then Gary Smith threw some tea at me to extinguish the fire! Please ground him for a long time! Okay, bye! (We see Tails and Cream angry with a firey background surrounding them) Tails: (Scary voice) GARY SMITH! (10X) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Cream: (Scary voice) YOU BIG (10X) BRAT! Tails: Gary Smith! How dare you misbehave at the matchmaker's house while me and Cream were seeing Avengers: Infinity War. That's so it! Cream: You should be totally ashamed of yourself! You are grounded until the live action Lion King comes out in theaters. Tails: Now, go to your room right now! And don't come out until we say so. (Gary Smith screaming NO in Luke Skywalker's voice) Category:Gary Smith gets grounded Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Grounded Stuff Trivia